There is a stereoscopic image display apparatus in which an optical control element (such as a slit or a lenticular sheet) serving as a parallax barrier is provided in front of a display panel such as a liquid crystal panel or a plasma panel in order to makes it possible for a viewer to perceive a stereoscopic image by naked eyes.
In such a stereoscopic image display apparatus, unevenness (moiré) of light and darkness in brightness is caused by interference between a periodic structure of a pixel aperture of the display panel and a periodic structure of an aperture of the optical control element.
For reducing the moiré, for example, in a stereoscopic image display apparatus described in JP-A 2008-249887 (KOKAI), the shape and arrangement of subpixels are contrived to cause the aperture length in the column direction of apertures of a plurality of subpixels which are adjacent in the row direction to vary in a single row and become constant in sum of a plurality of rows.
In the above-described stereoscopic image display apparatus, moiré is reduced. However, there is a problem that roughness of luminance is caused. For example, in the stereoscopic image display apparatus described in JP-A 2008-249887 (KOKAI), luminance roughness in the column direction is caused.